The present invention is directed to the cleaning of residual material from an article, and more particularly, is directed to the electrolytic cleaning of residual material from an article with a suitable cleaning agent. Most particularly, the present invention is directed to the electrolytic cleaning of paste residue from a screening mask utilizing tetra methyl ammonium hydroxide as the cleaning agent.
In the fabrication of multilayer ceramic substrates for the packaging of semiconductor devices, conductive metal patterns comprising wiring lines, vias, input/output pads and the like, are screened on individual ceramic greensheets through a screening mask. After screening, the greensheets are assembled and aligned, and laminated followed by a sintering operation to form a multilayer ceramic substrate. Fabrication techniques for such multilayer ceramic substrates, including design, screening equipment, and paste screening process are well known in the art.
However, advanced ground rule electronic packaging requires printing a closely spaced conductive metal pattern on the greensheets, and using a screening mask that has highly dense fine dimension etched features. It has been observed that such screening masks have the problem of paste residue entrapment in the mask features in addition to a surface residue when the paste is screened to deposit the conductive metal pattern. This requires that the screening mask be completely and efficiently cleaned after one or more screening passes to eliminate, or at least minimize, the possibility of defects in subsequently screened metal patterns. Any defects in the screened conductive metal pattern replicates into the final product causing yield losses. Moreover, in automated processes for high volume production of multilayer ceramic substrates, it is also necessary that the speed of mask cleaning be compatible with the cycle time preset by the throughput requirement and other dependent operations.
Conductive pastes used in screening the conductive metal patterns comprise metal particles mixed with an organic or inorganic binder and solvent vehicle along with wetting agents, dispersants, surfactants, plasticizers, thickening agents, antioxidants and coloring agents, all of which are well known in the fabrication of electronic components.
Most commonly used conductive pastes in multilayer ceramic fabrication are based on copper, gold, nickel, tin, solder, molybdenum or tungsten metal powders dispersed in an organic polymer binder such as, for example, ethyl cellulose, polymethyl methacrylate, or polyvinyl butyral, in a high boiling point solvent vehicle.
Various processes and apparatus have been proposed for cleaning screening masks. Magee et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,040 and Casey et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,683, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein, disclose apparatus for cleaning paste residue from a screening mask in which a pressured spray is impinged upon the screening mask to mechanically and chemically remove the paste residue.
More recently, Sachdev et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,277,799 and 6,280,527, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein, disclose a particularly preferred process to clean the screening mask with a pressure spray of tetramethyl ammonium hydroxide (hereafter TMAH). While this process works well in practice, there is room for improvement in that it would be desirable to reduce the amount of TMAH that is used in the cleaning process as well as the time of the cleaning process.
Others have proposed electroclean processes for cleaning a variety of workpieces.
Hoffman, Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,691, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses an electrolytic method to electroclean by immersion or spraying a conductive body acting as a cathode to remove oxides or impurities. The electrolyte used is an aqueous solution of disodium phosphate and sodium bicarbonate having a pH between 7 and 9.
Riabkov et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,981,084, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses an electrolytic method to clean a conductive body acting as a cathode in a spray type cell in which an aqueous electrolyte is sprayed onto the body under pressure. The aqueous electrolyte comprises sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, sodium chloride or sodium nitrate and may optionally contain a soluble salt of a suitable metal of which no examples are given.
Datta et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,878, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses an electrocleaning method to remove a metallic residue stain from a molybdenum mask. The electrolyte is comprised of phosphoric acid and glycerol.
Notwithstanding the above efforts in the prior art, there remains a need for an improved apparatus for cleaning paste residue from screening masks and the like.
Accordingly, it is a purpose of the present invention to have an improved apparatus for cleaning paste residue from screening masks and the like.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to have an improved apparatus for cleaning paste residue from screening masks and the like wherein an aqueous cleaning agent is used.
It is yet another purpose of the present invention to have an improved apparatus for cleaning paste residue from screening masks and the like that reduces the time of cleaning the screening masks while also reducing the amount of cleaning agent utilized.
These and other purposes of the invention will become more apparent after considering the following description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.